


An Intelligent Man

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e03 The Great Dime Chase!, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gyro knew Della, Louie is his mom's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: An intelligent man is observant and quickly assesses his situation when he realizes he is in one, and does not wait until the last second to reanalyze.He understands his situation the moment the green dressed child introduces himself as “Scrooge McDuck’s rich nephew.” It is a familiar replay of an interaction that is meant to be forgotten, or at worst severely repressed but resurfaces at interaction point.Gyro concludes it is time for him to prepare.





	An Intelligent Man

Gyro is an intelligent man. (Smart is a descriptor he loathes with unimaginable fury. Smart is tired and simple and worse, ordinary. Gyro is above condescending pleasantries, and recognizes it for the demeaning hogwash it is. Grandpa Ratchet laughs every time he hears him rant.) 

An intelligent man is observant and quickly assesses his situation when he realizes he is in one, and does not wait until the last second to reanalyze. He understands his situation the moment the green dressed child introduces himself as “Scrooge McDuck’s rich nephew.” It is a familiar replay of an interaction that is meant to be forgotten, or at worst severely repressed but resurfaces at interaction point.

(She is small and tiny and has too big, too bright eyes and a lopsided if sly grin. She wears a blue scarf around her neck - a gift from her brother, and demands, not requests, he builds her a lasergun to help defeat the monster’s below the Earth’s crust. Ratchet chuckles, ruffling her hair, and tells her gently, no. Gyro muses aloud it is possible, but shouldn’t she want a shrinking beam to meet them face to face? Ratchet glares warningly and ushers her out before she can protest.)

The child’s name is Louie (Gyro knows this is a nickname). He has her smirk and her witty, lazy eyed stare. (Scrooge may attest she was never lazy, but everyone has their moments. Donald remembers them. So does Gyro.) In this brief passage of time Gyro reassesses his situation, knows trickery is afoot, but concedes maybe, just maybe, this is the opportunity he has been waiting for.

It isn’t. Lil Bulb’s unpredictable mechanisms is far too much for a child, especially a child like this Louie (Unabashedly lazy and clever), and nearly kills everyone in the bin. Which is not the first time this has happened, but Mr. McDuck’s jovial relief at his meeting’s dismissal ends the day on a light note.

At night he collects data. The day is not a dismal (or truly a total) failure, and Lil Bulb has demonstrated progress in a long line of self-admitted failures. He notates future plans, pencil scratching unusually harshly on soft paper as his mind drifts back to the moment of initial contact. He sees her smile. He hears her laugh. He feels her obstinance, determined at all costs to reach her goal. (But with only the best intentions, he knows.)

Gyro stares into the glare of the glass and sighs. The future doesn’t wait. Grandpa would say a break is needed every now and then, but Gyro feels the insistent crawl of her reckless, sly, and lazy grin onto the surface of his memories. He has no need of hauntings and sobbing radio calls into the inky abyss of space.

An intelligent man utilizes foresight as a weapon and prepares before the need is ever made apparent; so he does, prepare into the deepest, darkest reaches of night, with only Lil Bulb and faded memories as company.

**Author's Note:**

> Some ominous theories surrounding Gyro. Gyro gives the impression of being older than Donald and Della, but maybe not that much older. Someone had to have build The Spear of Selene, right?


End file.
